The apparatus described herein relates generally to the field of steering devices for outboard motors on boats. More particularly, the apparutus described herein relates to a steering device which may be operated solely by minor movement of one's foot.
Boats carrying outboard motors have long since been used for fishing, transportation and other pleasure means. The conventional outboard motor is generally pivotally mounted about a vertical axis on the rear of the boat and is designed to be operated by an operator who sits adjacent the motor. Most conventional outboard motors are designed so that the operator may steer and accelerate the boat by using arm and wrist movement on a steering handle connected to the motor. Such an arrangement for operating the boat is satisfactory when the boat is being used for pleasure or transportation. However, when fishing, quite often the operator needs to use both of his hands to cast and reel the fishing rod while at the same time operating the boat. For example, quite often a person will troll for fish, thereby requiring the fisherman to operate the fishing reel while at the same time steering and operating the outboard motor. Furthermore, it is also possible that a fisherman may be handicapped and unable to use one of his hands or arms to operate the boat while fishing.
In the past, devices have been designed which operate the steering of an outboard motor by the use of a person's feet. However, such conventional devices have required manual mechanical operation, such as that shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,037 wherein the operator of the boat must operate the steering of the outboard motor by using his leg and foot to manually rotate the drive wheel D in order to turn the motor. Such devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,037 require continual attention by the operator to keep the motor from automatically turning itself, as an outboard motor quite often will do when unattended, thereby causing the leg and foot of the operator to become quickly fatigued.
There has been a long felt need for a means of operating the steering of a outboard motor which can be easily operated by minor foot movement. There has also been a need for a device which does not require continual attention in order to keep the motor from turning without the aid of the operator. My invention solves these problems and provides an effective means of steering an outboard motor attached to a boat without the use of the operator's hands by utilizing a powered bidirectional motor to cause the turning of the outboard motor which may be operated by minor foot movement.